


protect me from what i want

by Taki_Thot



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Blame Mia Healey's instagram, F/F, I am taking so many liberties here, Imagine a world where people care about women's sports just as much as mens, Like so much Smut you will need a super soaker of holy water to rinse off the filth, Shelby and Toni are versatile and I will die on that hill, Slightly OOC Shelby for reasons that will be revealed, Smut, Strangers to lovers to frenemies with benefits to soulmates, The hockey is the subplot, The porn is the main plot, There are no tops and no bottoms, Toni and Shelby are incredibly thirsty in this fic, do not blame me, i don't even know how to categorize this, just go with it, the WNHL and NHL are on the same level, this is that world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taki_Thot/pseuds/Taki_Thot
Summary: Toni Shalifoe is making the jump from Collegiate NCAA Women's Ice Hockey to go Pro.For the first time in WNHL history, a new team is entering the fold.The Montreal Wilds were to enter the organization as the first team to be comprised entirely of rookie players.Experimental? Yes. Insane? Maybe. But it's just the shot Toni needs.The path to Toni's meteoric rise to becoming hockey's next superstar is clear.That is, until Shelby Goodkind enters the equation and threatens to derail everything.Or:The Hockey AU
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind & Toni Shalifoe, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 80
Kudos: 427





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut about 3/4 into this chapter. You have been THRICE warned. 
> 
> I have no idea where I'm going with this so hopefully its not too horrendous and you will come along for the ride. 
> 
> Let's begin.

Despite it being a target Toni had been moving toward ever since she’s been little, Toni is still surprised at the speed in which things move.

One minute she’s living out what she thought we’re her biggest dreams to date; Getting into college on a full ride scholarship, absolutely crushing it in her NCAA hockey career, surprisingly garnering a tight-knit friend group after only being close to Marty for so long, and a few decent relationships and amazing college hookups one can expect in the traditional university experience along the way.

It was all Toni had thought she’d needed up until that point.

But now, Toni is packing up the only life she knew and relocating to Canada to presumably make the largest leap of her career.

“This is going to be the best thing that’s ever happened to you Toni!” Martha assured her as she helped her Toni box up her belongings in the small two-bedroom apartment they shared near campus.

Martha was there when Toni got the call from her coach.

A scout named Gretchen Klein had officially selected her as a first draft pick for an entirely new professional team.

She knew nothing of the roster except that they were pulling players from all of the US in Canada in the hopes of creating the next dynasty team of Canadian hockey.

While most teams in the WNHL were prolific on their own right, filled with players from rookies to veterans playing on the Olympic level, the Montreal Wilds were to enter the organization as the first team to be comprised entirely of rookie players.

It was experimental, it was insane, and it was the coolest fucking idea Toni had ever heard of in her life.

Because, not only did it mean she would be getting more ice time than she would have starting on another team as a first-time player, but the experimental nature of the team means that more eyes will be on her than usual. It was an opportunity to shine.

“You have a choice Shalifoe, you can play out your last year in the NCAA and finish your education or you make the jump now and go pro. You know I’d do anything to keep a skater like you on my team for as long as possible, but I’d never dream of holding you back especially from an opportunity like this.” Her coach had told her.

In her opinion the choice was a no brainer. Sure, she liked school just fine, and she was good at being a student (she had athletic scholarships to maintain after all) and loved her team and how much faith her coach had in her, but at the end of the day what she cared about most was the game. It is what she had put all heart and soul into ever since she was little. Hockey was the thing she was good at and the only thing she truly ever wanted.

College hockey had shaped Toni to be good, but now was her chance to be great.

“Tell them I accept.”

Her coach nods. Sad to see her go but beyond proud of her all the same.

Toni knows she’s making the right decision.

It’s right after the end of her junior year when she makes the move.

The summer passes by in a flash with Toni amping up her off-season training by spending hours on the ice and at the gym, and the time that she isn’t, is spent with Marty or partying with the teammates she’s leaving behind.

Part of her feels sad that’s she’s leaving them, having grown surprisingly tight with the other girls despite how difficult it was for her to grow close with people at all. But Toni knows that despite the small amount of sadness she feels, making this move is going to change everything for her in a massive way.

It’s September and the start of training camp begins the next week. In terms of location, relocating from Minnesota to Canada wasn’t that much of a massive difference.

In all honesty, it was like moving from one block of fucking ice to another so it’s not like Toni would need to adjust much. The only difference and maybe the only thing Toni thought she was lacking was a complete inability to speak French, but she figured she’d get by just fine.

She gets set up in a modest apartment that comes pre furnished and is relatively close by the arena. She doesn’t drive and the city is apparently extremely easy to traverse by Metro so the location was pretty ideal.

Marty had travelled up with her to get her settled in, but Toni doesn’t have an abundance of personal belongings to begin with and was not really the decorating type, so it took them about half a day to unpack her things and the rest of the week was spent exploring the city.

The three biggest priorities of Toni’s were to find a decent place to get coffee, some good places to eat (for the times the team’s nutritionist didn’t have her on a strict eating plan), and some semblance of nightlife (preferably gay).

That week Toni thankfully finds an amazing coffee spot a block away from her apartment, has the greatest bagel of her life, she and Marty discover Poutine which Marty thought putting gravy on fries was weird but turned out to be incredibly bomb all the same, and they managed to find a few clubs that fit both her and Marty’s interests.

Marty even ends up hooking up with some French guy that doesn’t speak a word of English and spends the whole night calling her _“Ma Biche”_ , which Toni almost lays him out for, the first time it happens, but one Google translate search later reveals it just something so horrendously French and cheesy that Toni doesn’t let Marty live it down for the rest of the week.

She pays for Marty’s Uber to the airport and tears up a bit when Marty tells her how proud she is when they hug goodbye.

She knows it’s not like It will be forever until she sees Marty again, but as Marty waves to her as her Uber pulls away from the curb, for the first time in long time, Toni feels alone.

* * *

The morning of the first day of the training season, Toni arrives to the arena early. She had spent the last few days trying to dig up as much research as she could find on the internet about the team and its drafted players. Toni tells herself that it was more about preparation than it was about competition.

Entering the team’s locker room for the first time, Toni lets out a whistle. It was about double the size of her previous teams’ locker room with newly built pristine cubbies lining the oval shaped room, she’s also not the only member of the team who had the idea to arrive early.

The girl in question stops stretching when she notices Toni enter with her gear bag slung over her shoulder.

“Rachel Reid, right wing.” The girl gets up and extends her hand, introducing herself to Toni. Toni takes it, notices the way Rachel immediately sizes her up. She can already tell by the glint in Rachel’s eyes and the way she’s gripping her hand a little bit too firmly that Rachel is most likely going to be the most annoyingly competitive of her teammates.

“Toni Shalifoe, center.” Rachel’s eyes flash with recognition and she finally releases Toni’s hand.

“Heard about you. They say you’re the fastest skater in the Midwest.”

“North America.” Toni clarifies with a shrug and Rachel almost scoffs at it. Toni wasn’t being at all cocky despite Rachel’s reaction. What she lacked in height and build she made up for in speed. Her speed was her calling card and, on the ice, speed was king.

Besides, Rachel wasn’t the only one who did her research.

She knew Rachel was from New York and was one of the top scorers in her collegiate division. She could admit the other girl was impressive in her own right and told her as such, which made Rachel immediately preen at the praise.

Toni walks over to the cubby where her jersey is hanging, and a thrill run through her as her hands run across the white number “22” under her name. It’s kind of fucking surreal to think that in just a few short weeks she’s going to be playing competitive major league hockey.

Toni smiles as she drops her gear bag at her feet and pulls out her skates and a roll of gear tape and begins putting her pads on.

They’re soon joined by the rest of their teammates and their arrivals fill in the holes from Toni’s internet research of the team roster.

The main ones who stick out to Toni are Dot Campbell a premiere goalie from Texas, Fatin Jadmani and Leah Rilke the two defenders from California, and Linh Bach the left wing from Vancouver.

Toni immediately knows she’s going to get along with Dot and Fatin.

Dot has this take charge no bullshit attitude about her that Toni finds admirable, it’s also what probably makes her an ideal captain.

Fatin is loud and brash and has no concept of what a filter is but she makes Toni crack up within less than a minute of her introduction, so Toni decides that she likes her.

Leah and Linh are a bit harder to get a read on.

Leah for some reason Toni can’t understand has had her head buried in an Albert Camus novel while she puts on her gear one handed and Toni wants to roll her eyes because it’s like, _what a cliché_ , but Fatin jokingly knocks the book out of her hand and jokingly tells her, “get dressed you fucking poser”, which Leah laughs at so Toni guesses she can’t be that bad if Fatin likes her.

The first thing Linh asks is for everyone to do an ice breaker and when “Never Have I Ever” is suggested the whole locker room immediately groans and shoots her down so Linh just shrugs and pops in her air pods to tune everyone else out while she dresses.

Toni could hear from a few cubbies over that she was blasting P!nk, which to her seemed like a weird choice of warm up music but to each their own.

The girls are eventually fully kitted up and Toni is sitting cross legged, idly running her fingers along the “Hold Fast” engraving she’s put on every single one of her skates since high school; A phrase Mrs. Blackburn had always instilled in her even since she took her in; to never give up on her dreams.

Fatin is currently bedazzling the top of her stick with pink glitter tape and Toni laughs at how on brand that feels for her despite just meeting her thirty minutes ago.

Dot’s prep is a bit more hardcore, as she takes out a hunting knife and digs the tip into one of the leather straps to aggressively make a new hole. She notices Toni staring at her beat-up gear as she slides the metal notch in and tightens the strap.

She just shrugs and says, “They’re from my dad. I haven’t lost a season with them yet.”

Toni just nods in understanding. Everyone has their rituals and good luck charms in this game.

There’s a knock on the door and the team is finally introduced to their new coach, Andrew Bowman.

Toni doesn’t know how she feels about being coached by a dude as all her coaches have been women since she started playing this sport to begin with, but she guesses Andrew seems nice enough on first glance.

From what research she could find on him, he had come from a long line of pro players and had even played pro for a few years himself before a horrible knee injury cut his career short. He had primarily been coaching for men’s teams for the last two years and now for whatever reason had taken the job to coach a new women’s team and build them form the ground up.

Toni doesn’t care much to concern herself with the details. As long as she could skate and as long as she could play, nothing else mattered.

Andrew gives the girls a nice speech about how excited he is to work with them and what an honor it was to be entrusted with such an important task of shepherding in the next era of female superstar athletes. It was all getting a bit too long winded for Toni’s tastes and she was inching to get on the ice.

Andrew finally wraps it up and introduces the assistant coaches Alex and Thom and their resident physical therapist Susan. The girls are given an overview of what they could expect from the next few weeks of camp and are given a breakdown of the conditioning drills they would be working on.

Soon they were exiting the locker room and making their way down the corridor and into the Wild’s arena for the first time.

Toni’s skates glide across the fresh ice as she makes her way to center rink. She looks down at the Montreal Wilds logo under her blades and feels a smile spread over her face.

Her mind flashes back to being younger and tripping and falling on the cracked and choppy ice of the reservation’s frozen lake in her beat-up hand me down skates.

How she would go out every day until she was finally able to glide across the frozen water for the first time and the feeling of pride and satisfaction that followed.

She hasn’t stopped chasing that feeling since and now the reality of all of Toni’s hard work is culminating to this very moment.

It feels amazing.

Rachel skates up to her and places herself at the opposite side of the circle.

“Warm up race?” She offers.

Toni, now snapped out of her reverie, smirks at the question. Rachel really has no idea what she’s in for.

Toni causally skates alongside Rachel as they make their way to then end of the rink and take their starting places alongside the boards behind the goal. The other girls skate along to spectate, and Dot decides to be their proverbial flag girl.

Toni readies herself and crouches down a bit, getting her legs engaged.

Rachel has a cocky look on her face like she’s so sure she’ll win, and Toni is practically thrumming with impatient energy, completely ready to wipe the floor with her.

Dot counts down -- 3,2,1 -- and the girls launch from their starting positions.

It takes Toni only three pushes before she’s completely leaving Rachel in the dust and she’s already halfway across the rink.

She’s moving so fast she doesn’t even see the completely stunned looks of her opponent and her teammates.

As the cold air from the rink whips across Toni’s face, she thinks it’s the closest she’ll ever get to flying.

* * *

The team is about a week into their training camp when Andrew informs them that they’re to attend a team event the following evening.

The whole reason for the event is to do some massive PR for the team and introduce the official roster on a global scale in order to start garnering sponsorship deals. Andrew tells them that he won’t be attending due to a prior obligation and Toni want to call bullshit.

“Obligation” sounds like a lame excuse to not have to sit through an entire spending more time ass kissing than talking about what’s really important, hockey. And for a moment, Toni wishes she could get out of the event too. Sure, endorsements, promo shoots, public appearances, and all that marketing bullshit was a package deal when it came to entering the sphere of professional sports but besides the money that came along with that, it was all so meaningless.

Which is why the next night, standing in the ballroom of a Ritz Carlton, Toni finds herself rolling her eyes through most of the speeches they are forced to sit through about female empowerment and breaking through the glass ceilings of sports.

God, even the title of the fucking event _"WNHL: Dawn of Eve”_ was a bit too “girl power” even for Toni’s tastes.

She was all for feminism and female empowerment, but it got a little bit hacky when the words were thrown around just for clout and promotion. And the fact that the whole team had to get all dolled up for the event was another thing to add to Toni’s growing pile of irritations.

Toni’s hair was down, curled over her shoulders and she was dressed in a sharp tailored suit that Marty had helped her pick out and demanded she get because of how amazing it made her look during one of their ventures around the city.

“You’re going into the big leagues now Toni. You’re going to need to elevate your wardrobe beyond athleisure and Vans” Marty had told her, persuading Toni to try on and then buy out about a dozen more outfits that ended up costing more than Toni used to make in six months.

Thank god for signing bonuses.

And Toni had to admit Marty was right, she did look good. She had always been someone who was comfortable in her own skin and didn’t too much stock into the idea of fashion as some tool of empowerment, but she did manage get checked out a few times throughout the evening, so she guessed it did have its merits after all.

The other girls were mingling around the hotel ballroom chatting with sponsors and investors alike. Toni felt like she needed a break from all the bullshit she had been forced to spew for the last hour and the number of times she had been forced to smile with her teeth made her jaw ache. Toni’s last little networking moment, which consisted in absolutely no mention of the sport or her playing ability and had been entirely focused on her looks had left Toni in a pissy mood and desperately needing a drink.

She orders a beer from the bar and moves to one of the high tables nearby, hoping she could flag down one of the waiters passing out appetizers and eat something before she dies of starvation.

But it looks like she’ll be starving after all, because the next server to pass her tries to hand her something called _foie gras_ which Toni thinks like dog food and her face blanches in disgust.

“I’m good, thanks.” She says, waiving him off.

A laugh from her right draws her attention and Toni feels the air leave her lungs as the most beautiful woman she has ever seen in her life approaches her table with a smile and places her champagne flute down. Toni quickly draws her eyes away from vibrant green and looks down at her beer to compose herself.

“Maybe you’ll find the frog legs more appetizing.” The woman says, tossing Toni an amused smile as Toni grimaces. Her voice is soft and has a slight trace of a southern accent that makes Toni’s skin tingle.

“Can’t they just make sliders or something? I swear if the next tray comes out with snails, I’m going to lose it.” Toni replies, getting her bearings back a bit.

The woman laughs prettily, and Toni gives her a full look over and really takes her in for the first time.

The blonde is wearing a strapless black dress that clings to her figure so tightly it looks practically painted on and her stilettos make her tanned legs look incredible. Toni feels her heart speed up when she sees the woman reaches up to run her fingers across her collar bone and plays with the necklace there that looks like it cost more than Toni has collectively had in her entire life.

Toni feels a blush heat her face when she realizes just how long she’s been ogling this woman but then she looks back up at the blonde’s face there isn’t a hint of offense there at all. Instead, she looks almost satisfied, as if she garnered exactly the response she desired from Toni.

They’re interrupted by another waiter dropping a tray in front of them.

The blonde just lets out another laugh when she sees the escargot and waves him away when Toni groans and takes a large sip of her beer and mutters something that sounds like _“fucking French people”_ under her breath.

Toni resigns herself to hunger until she could grab food on her way home. She’s mid sip again when the blonde locks eyes with her, her voice low, thick, and completely unsubtle when she says,

“Looks like we’ll just have to find you something else to eat.”

Toni nearly chokes on her beer.

* * *

Much to her dismay, Toni is pulled away from the insanely gorgeous blonde by Fatin, who doesn’t even look in the other woman’s direction, just grabs Toni’s hand and says,

“Sorry to twat swat, but we have that press junket in five.”

Toni just about dies in mortification, feeling like a fucking toddler being pulled out of a ball pit before she could be trapped at the bottom, which then just makes her think about how much she’d actually like to be trapped under the woman she had been so rudely pulled away from.

Fatin is dragging her through the ballroom and Toni turns around to try and get a glimpse of the blonde whose name she didn’t even get but when she looks back at the table the other woman is nowhere to be found.

“Real nice, dude. Remind me to never make you my wing woman.”

Fatin just rolls her eyes. “Look, if I can focus on not getting laid for a whole evening, so can you. Besides, if you manage to get that endorsement deal with Nike, you’ll have a nice little legion of groupies to choose from in no time.”

Toni made a face at that.

It’s not like she was some major player, but she did not have a that hard of a time picking up women and definitely didn’t need to have her face on some fucking billboard to get laid either.

“Whatever, let’s just get this over with.”

The press junket turns out to not be as obnoxious as Toni thought it would and sitting down in front of the large ballroom in front of a sea of reporters, she actually starts to feel excited that she and the players are being asked legitimate questions about the game and what their hopes are for this new team entering the league.

The next reporter called on directs their question toward Toni.

“Toni you are coming to Montreal with a lot of accolades already under your belt which include two NCHC forward of the year awards, a college career where you have amassed 46 goals and over 80 assists and some are calling you the fastest female skater in North America. What do some of these recognitions mean to you personally and what are your personal expectations for this new team and this upcoming season?”

Toni smiles genuinely and leans in closer to the microphone to respond.

“Thank you. I mean obviously to be recognized in any way means a lot to me. I pride myself in always going out and giving my all to the game and to my team and I think every recognition that you receive is a motivation to push yourself to be better and play harder than before. I feel like I’ve accomplished a lot in my collegiate career and although I stepped out early to make this professional transition, I feel like it was the right time to do so. I can already tell this team has a strong dynamic and –

Toni’s pauses and thinks about what she wants to say nest as her eyes scan the crowd. Her eyes lock onto familiar sparkling green and she finds the blonde standing off to the side of the room staring at her in rapt fascination. The intense eye contact makes her falter a bit and Toni swallows and she tries to regain her thoughts.

“And um, I’m excited --I’m excited to see how our playing styles come together during the rest of this training camp and hope we can move into the start of the season by making a big impact on the ice.”

The rest of the team nods in agreement to Toni’s statement. Toni’s still making direct eye contact with the blonde when the report asks her one more follow up question.

“Any final words on what your thoughts are on being drafted?”

The blonde picks the garnish out of the drink she’s holding and continues to keep her gaze locked onto Toni when she raised it to her lips and slowly tongues a blueberry into her mouth. Toni feels her body pool with heat, and it feels like it takes forever before her brain to formulate a response to the question asked instead of focusing on the completely inappropriate things this stranger was doing.

“Life changing.” She finally breaths out, the reporters moving on to direct questions to her other teammates.

Across the room, the blonde flashes her a sly smile.

* * *

After the event, Toni Is patiently waiting for her Uber to arrive in the valet area of the hotel. The guests had cleared out for the most part and Toni had joined her teammates for a few drinks before the open bar had closed down and they eventually departed with an excuse of waking up early for practice the next morning.

Toni is disappointed that the blonde from earlier in the evening had all but disappeared but figured the woman was so far out of her league and argued with herself that’s she probably one of those hot chicks that spend the night trolling for a third to join her and her boyfriend that it was probably for the best she didn’t set herself up for further disappointment.

Toni’s looking down at her phone, checking on the status of her Uber when she hears the tap of stilettos on the pavement behind her and then and suddenly there’s the smell of perfume, the feeling of breasts being pressed lightly against her back and a mouth next to her ear and something hard and plastic is being pressed into one of Toni’s hands.

“My room number is 302 if you’re still hungry.” The woman husks into her ear and Toni feels a knot of arousal twist in her stomach at both the need in the woman’s voice and the grazing of lips against the shell of her ear as she pulls away.

Toni watches the woman as she walks back inside the hotel towards the bank of elevators to call one down. She looks over her shoulder to throw Toni a wink before stepping inside.

Toni cancels her ride on the spot.

* * *

Toni places the keycard that was placed in her hands only minutes earlier on the keypad outside of room 302. The door unlocks and before Toni can even swing the door open a foot, she’s being dragged inside and slammed against the opposite side of it.

The woman’s mouth is on hers before she could utter a ‘hello’ and Toni moans as the kiss turns filthy, the blonde’s tongue sliding against hers as she’s roughly pressed against the hard wood of the door. Hands come up to tangle in Toni’s curly hair and the feel of the woman’s nails against her scalp nearly set Toni ablaze. Toni meets her with equal intensity until the blonde pulls back to draw in a breath.

“God, you are just so damn sexy.” The blonde moans with slight drawl as she lightly bites at Toni’s lip and Toni feels herself throb with want. “I couldn’t stop staring at you all night.”

Toni’s head is spinning. Despite not being the first time she’s been called attractive, the comment coming from _this_ woman? It all feels a bit unreal. She wants to speak, wants to tell the blonde that she is the most gorgeous person she has ever laid eye on, but instead Toni can only gape as the blonde’s hands reach down loosen the skinny tie from around her neck and then moves to pull her shirt out from where it was tucked into her dress pants. She impatiently tears it open a few seconds later, buttons popping off to bounce on the hardwood floor below them.

“Fuck, that shirt was expensive.” Toni chokes out, only partially upset because she’s more distracted and even more turned on by the aggressive action and by the feel of the blonde roughly thumbing her nipples through her bra.

“Send me the bill.” She replies and Toni wants to retort that she doesn’t even know her name to do so but instead she’s panting when the blonde moves her mouth to Toni’s neck, biting and sucking her way down until she eventually pulls Ton’s bra to the side and pulls one of the stiff peaks into her mouth causing Toni to gasp.

The role reversal is a bit of a mind fuck to Toni at first.

She’s so used to being the one taking control with other women and usually being the one who initiates. Having this woman, a complete stranger, completely dominating her within the first five minutes of this sexual encounter is kind of doing her head in, in the best way possible.

She doesn’t have much time to dwell on it because soon her pants are being undone and pooling around her ankles leaving her pressed against the door in her open dress shirt, skinny tie, bra and boy shorts.

The woman’s hands are moving all over her body, groping and kneading her flesh and the rough nature of her touch on Toni’s skin is making her slick with need. Something the blonde notices when she slide’s her palm down Toni’s abdomen and into underwear.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” The blonde gasps out, sliding her fingers through Toni’s folds. Toni can feel her breath sawing in and out and nearly lets out a whine as she feels the blonde’s thumb graze over her clit. She’s so painfully turned on at this point and desperate for the blonde to do something that when she looks into Toni’s eyes for permission to go inside, Toni quickly nods.

Her head thuds against the back of the door and she lets out an obscene groan when the woman quickly enters her with two fingers. There was truly no need for foreplay. The constant eye fucking the pair had engaged in all night had made Toni more than ready and what she really needed right now was to be fucked _hard_ and _fast_.

The blonde wastes no time. One hand is lightly pinning Toni to the door by her collar bone and her right starts fucking Toni in earnest. Her boy shorts make her movements a bit restricted but with how worked up Toni is, the intense eye contact the blonde is giving her, and the way her thumb is brushing her clit on every down stroke inside of her, Toni is embarrassingly close to coming.

The blonde moves her face closer, their lips almost touching, and her left hand moves to curl around Toni’s neck.

All it takes is a hard squeeze and a deep pump of her fingers curling _just right_ and Toni’s eyes slam shut as her body shudders in release.

“Holy fucking shit.” Toni breaths out and she sags against the door.

The blonde carefully extracts her fingers and Toni watches breathlessly as she maintains heavy eye contact and brings her drenched fingers to her lips, her mouth enclosing them down to the knuckle, as she sucks them clean.

The act is so painfully fucking hot and Toni _really_ needs to be kissing her again so she pulls the blonde forward by the back of her neck and crashes their lips together, tasting herself on the blonde’s tongue.

The pair get caught up in the heat of kissing each other but soon Toni finds that she is getting pulled deeper into the room by the blonde’s grasp around her skinny tie and she’s stepping out of her pants to follow.

Getting closer to bed, the tie is soon removed from around her neck and Toni is suddenly drawing in a shaky breath as the blonde drops to her knees in front of her and grabs Toni’s hands in an attempt to bind them behind her with the newly removed fabric.

After getting her brains fucked out against the hotel door, Toni thought she had been pretty certain, but it’s actually this moment that completely solidifies the fact that this is the most erotic thing she’s ever experienced in her life.

The woman doesn’t talk, just raises her eyebrows to get consent and Toni could only nod. She feels the tightness in her shoulders as they’re pulled back and the fabric tightens around her wrists as she’s restrained.

Now standing in front of her, the blonde begins to undress. The dress falls to the floor at her feet, and Toni gapes unashamedly at the woman in front of her. She’s wearing a matching black lace set of lingerie and when she reaches up to undo the small front clasp of her bra, Toni’s brain just about breaks when the fabric is shed and her eyes lock onto the twin barbells adorning the blonde’s nipples. It really was one surprise after another with this woman.

“Fuck.” Toni breathes out.

“Kneel.” The woman commands sitting down on the bed and opening her legs, and Toni obeys dropping in front of her, her hands still bound behind her back.

“You are…” Toni starts, looking at her in awe. The blonde just raises her eyebrows expectantly.

“The sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Toni finishes reverently and she fills with pride when she sees the light blush that tinges the blonde’s cheek, happy to finally be able to turn the tables on her a bit.

It's short lived as the blonde recovers from the complement and throws a leg over her shoulder to draw Toni closer to her center. She leans back on her elbows and the action pushes the blonde’s breasts up.

And Toni is really so painfully gay that she gets a bit lost in staring at her.

“I believe this is the part where you fuck me.” The blonde says expectantly, light amusement tracing her voice as she snaps Toni out of it.

And Toni is now on a mission to wipe the amusement right off the blonde’s face. She leans forward and begins trailing kisses up the blonde’s thighs, and when she gets to her center, she drags her tongue over the absolutely soaked lace of her black panties.

The blonde reaches with one to pull her panties to one side and the other grabs Toni’s head, pulling her closer to where she needs her. And it’s with a few broad swipes of her tongue on the blonde’s slit that Toni has the woman falling back on the bed with a moan and grinding into her face with abandon.

And its seconds later that Toni gets her next surprise of the night. It turns out that despite all her previously clipped responses, the woman is a _talker_.

Toni groans and feels a fresh gush of wetness coat her boy shorts when the woman praises start echoing throughout the hotel room.

“Oh god, you feel so fucking good!” “Ugh, just like that! Suck my clit” “Oh God, I’m gunna – I’m gunna come.” “Ugh FUCK, yes!”

Toni almost comes again from the words alone.

* * *

The clock on the hotel nightstand reads 2:30AM and Toni honestly thinks she lost count of the number of times the pair had made each other come. Her hands which had been unbound after their first round had just about mapped about every square inch of the blonde’s body and vice versa. Toni is finding it harder and harder to restrain herself from touching her once more.

The two are currently laying on their stomachs, and the blonde has her eyes closed and is lightly tracing patterns over Toni’s naked back.

As much as it pains her to leave whatever bubble the two had found themselves in, she knew she would be paying for it later at practice that she needed to be at in just a few hours.

“I should go.” Toni says reluctantly. “I have practice early.”

The blonde’s eyes crack open, and Toni sees a flash of something, she hopes it’s disappointment, but she doesn’t want to read into anything.

“I never did get you that meal.” The blonde jokes. “I could order you room service?”

“I ate plenty.” Toni jokes giving her a look that should leave no doubt in the blonde’s mind that she was more than satisfied about how the night turned out. The blonde laughs at the comment, and gives her a burning look. It’s almost enough to make Toni pin her to the bed again.

“I would convince you to stay.” The blonde says, shifting on the bed to turn on her side and rest her head on her hand. “But I honestly don’t think I can handle another round…or several. You’ve worn me out.”

Toni’s smiles bashfully at that. “Same.”

A small moment of silence passes between them.

“So maybe I’ll see you around?” Toni asks, hoping her voice was conveying more nonchalance than desperate hopefulness.

“Maybe.” The blonde replies, eyes twinkling.

Toni leans forward to give her a soft parting kiss that makes her heart flutter in her chest. Toni tries her best to ignore the way the blonde gently caresses her cheekbone as she pulls away. She definitely ignores the soft longing look in her green eyes as she begins to redress herself.

And despite knowing that this was a one-time thing, and she would most likely never see the woman again, Toni ignores the voice in her head telling her all the reasons she shouldn’t and writes her number down on the hotel notepad anyway before she exits the room.

* * *

When Toni wakes up the next morning, she’s half convinced that the entire night had been a dream. The delightful soreness in her body that can only come from a night of fantastic sex and the love bites that peppered her skin were definitely evidence to the contrary.

When she finally makes it to practice and she’s back on the ice, Toni is flying fucking high.

She feels like she is skating faster, she’s handling the puck like a fucking magician, and even Dot, amazing goalie though she is, is not able to block a single one of her shots during practice.

Apparently earth shattering, mind -blowing sex did wonders for her game, and she’s not the only one who comes to that realization either.

“I swear to god Shalifoe, you better get eaten out before every god damn game if it makes you play like this.” Fatin pants, absolutely winded from trying to cover Toni on defense for the last ten minutes of scrimmage. “Fuck, actually never mind, you don’t need any more help. Want to give me your hookups number? Maybe she’d consider trading up.”

Toni removes one of her gloves to give Fatin the finger.

“Nah, I don’t think she’s into charity cases.”

“Bitch.”

The sound of a whistle pierces the air of the rink and Coach Andrew calls the girls over to the bench.

Andrew is talking with a few people Toni can’t really make out from her vantage point on the rink but she skates over with the other girls to see what’s up and they move to line up near the team box. She nearly falls flat on her face on the ice when one of the people next to Andrew is revealed to be her mystery woman from last night next to a man that looks slightly familiar.

Dot catches her with one of her arm pads before she can stumble forward too far.

“Jesus Shalifoe, I though you were supposed to be all Lighting McQueen on the ice and you’re over here about to face plant like a newborn foal.”

“I’m good. I’m good.” Toni assures her, swatting her hands away. Toni unclips her helmet and shakes out her sweaty ponytail. She tries to get a grip on what’s happening, but she can’t stop looking at the woman in front of her. _What was going on? What was she doing here? Did she recognize her?_

“Ladies!” Andrew calls out. “We’re extremely fortunate to have a visit from our new team owner today. This is Dave Goodkind.”

The name finally clicks in Toni’s head from her research when Dave begins making some banal introductory speech, but Toni’s only starts paying attention when his attention turns to the person she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about all morning.

“And this little powerhouse is my daughter, Shelby Goodkind. She’ll be spearheadin’ all PR for the team moving forward. So ya’ll get ready to have your social media accounts taken over because the rebranding has begun!” Dave exclaims, his Texas drawl prominent.

 _Shelby_. The name rolls around in Toni’s brain and she watched the girl from last night look almost bashful at her father’s introduction. Toni was having a hard time believing this was the same woman who licking her come off of her fingers the night before.

This woman looked almost…reserved.

“I’m really looking forward to working with y’all” Shelby says with a little wave, her southern accent definitely more pronounced than it had been the night before.

It’s the wave that draws Toni’s attention to the blonde’s hand.

A hand that is currently sporting a massive diamond on Shelby’s ring finger, something that the other woman was decidedly not wearing last night when she was fucking Toni into oblivion.

And then Toni watches as Shelby’s arms thread though Andrew’s, she gives him a sweet smile and leans over to peck his check and Toni feels her heart drop to her stomach. She feels like she could puke.

What. The. Fuck.

It feels like things move in slow motion as Toni starts piecing together the facts.

The woman from last night’s name was Shelby Goodkind.

Goodkind as in the Goodkind family, owners of the newly minted Montreal Wilds.

And Shelby, the woman who had done things to her the night before that she couldn’t even think about without blushing, was wearing a very large engagement ring. And it seemed the person who put it on her finger was none other than her coach, Andrew.

The information feels like an 18-wheeler to Toni’s brain.

But as Toni is processing all these things, and Andrew and Dave move out of the box, Shelby locks eyes with her and actually has the audacity to smirk at her. Almost as if she knows exactly what she is doing.

And the only thing Toni knows for sure anymore is that she is so incredibly _fucked_.


	2. ii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. First just let me say thank you for the awesome response on the first chapter. I honestly wasn't expecting that like at all. lol 
> 
> The truth is writing is hard (hahahahaha) and its really really wonderful to receive feedback no matter if it's a full detailed paragraph, 5 dozen exclamation points, or hell, even a comment saying "this chapter was garbage!" is something because maybe it will make the writer just work harder and write better out of pure spite. 
> 
> Anyway just wanted to say thanks. 
> 
> This chapter was meant to be so much longer but I'm still not satisfied with the second half so I broke it up into two. On the downside you don't get smut in this chapter but on the plus side you wont have to wait that much longer for it as it's almost done being written! 
> 
> Okay I'm done for now.

If the first half of practice started out with Toni soaring through on an untouchable high, the second half was more on par with a plane that had both of its wings detach and was steadily nosediving into the ocean at six hundred miles per hour.

She’s frustrated, her team is frustrated, and Rachel finally snaps at her on her third fumble of their D-to-D Stretch play.

“What the fuck Shalifoe? You’re supposed to go _mid_ ice not to the fucking boards. Linh keeps picking up your pass!”

Rather than admit that she’s off her game and playing like shit, Toni meets Rachel with anger instead, quick to get up close and in her face on the ice.

“You know what Reid you need to get the fuck off my case.”

“I wouldn’t need to be on it, if you were actually running the play like you’re supposed to.”

And Toni knows the source of her anger isn’t Rachel at all. She knows that the real source is currently sitting about fifty feet away in the stands, giggling next to her coach and her father. Giggling as if her presence hadn’t completely turned Toni’s world on its axis to the point where she is still trying to play catch up. Toni has been trying to fight the urge to snap her stick over her knee for the past hour.

She couldn’t even _look_ Coach Andrew in the eye earlier, preferring to keep her eyes locked onto the ice as he explained what plays he wanted the girls to run. She was completely paranoid that if she had made eye contact with him, he would be able to see clear as day the truth of what she’d done, and there was really no explaining that situation.

_Sorry Coach! Had no idea who your fiancé was when she fucked my brains out last night. And yes, I do know how her pussy tastes and what she sounds like when she comes! Hope we can move past this for the love of the game!_

Quite honestly, Toni is counting down the seconds for this practice to end so she can spend the rest of the day wiping the night before, this entire practice and every single detail of Shelby fucking Goodkind from her memory.

It hasn’t helped that Shelby has been watching her like a hawk all practice.

It was unnerving feeling the blonde’s eyes boring into the back of her helmet as she played. For some reason she could always tell when Shelby’s eyes were on her and yet every time she looked back at her, the blonde would avert her gaze and pretend to find something interesting in whatever the two men next to her were discussing. It was driving Toni crazy.

It was also severely fucking with her game. And that was something that Toni _absolutely_ cannot allow to happen.

Rachel is about to really get into it with her, both their tempers flaring at an all-time high when Dot comes out of the net to mediate.

“Break it up guys. Let just run the play again.”

Toni doesn’t want to let it go, wants to use the argument with Rachel as an excuse to let out some of her frustration, she wants to scream, wants to hit something…

She’s saved from doing something she’ll no doubt regret later by Andrew blowing the whistle,

“Alright ladies cool down, I think we’ve hit our limit for today. Let’s call it. We’ll pick it back up bright and early tomorrow.”

He waves them off with a cheerful smile not drawing any more attention to their spat for the sake of his guests and signals the end of practice.

Toni quickly skates off the ice, not bothering to spare a glance at her teammates and certainly not at Shelby as she storms down the tunnel and into the locker room.

The level of anger that has resurfaced in her is something that she hasn’t felt in years. As much as she tries to breathe through it, Toni can feel the way her heart rate elevates, the pressure building up inside of her like a balloon ready to burst.

She hasn’t felt this way since…

 _No._ She wasn’t going to open up that particular can of worms.

She angrily sheds her gear and makes her way to the steam room, hoping the thick humid heat would help to destress and level her out a bit.

She’s lounging on the marble bench with her head against the wall trying to think of calm and neutral thoughts, and so far, she’s managed to get her rage down to a low simmering level, when Dot, Fatin, and Linh find her fifteen minutes later.

“Hope you’re sweating out some of that haterade. Really thought you we’re about to slash Reid for a second there.”

“Can I get a _minute_ of peace?” Toni groans, really not in the mood to deal with Fatin and her comments.

“Guess that feel-good post orgasmic haze didn’t last as long as you would have liked.” Fatin continued to rib her, and Toni just doesn’t have the patience.

She snaps.

“Just fuck off Fatin, Jesus Christ!” Toni snarls.

The three girls look a little stunned at her outburst.

“Take a fucking joke. God, who pissed in your Wheaties this morning?” Fatin says.

“Maybe we should just let Toni have some space, you guys.” Dot offers, just trying to keep the peace.

“Yeah, the vibes in here are just all wrong.” Linh says.

“Whatever” Fatin throws her hand up dismissively. “let’s hit the showers ladies.”

The three leave and Toni stays to stew in the steam a while longer and eventually guilt slowly starts to creep through her haze of anger. She knows she needs to get her shit together and stop taking things out on her teammates.

Tomorrow, she’ll cobble together an apology, blame it on PMS or something, and get her head back on straight.

But for now, she can’t help but dwell on the events from the last twenty-four hours.

Last night she really had actually thought she’d lucked out in the lesbian fever dream department.

Meet hot woman? Check.

Spend the night having mind blowing sex with said woman? Check.

Add in a bit of a sexual awakening with a side of kinks Toni didn’t even know she was into? Double fucking check.

And then there was the way the blonde had looked at her just before she left, something soft and searching behind the controlled and powerful mask she had worn throughout the evening, where Toni had allowed herself a sliver of belief that this had been something more than just a crazy one-night stand and she just had a feeling that she would see the blonde again.

Only now she feels like a prized fucking idiot.

Nothing could have prepared her for the actually of what seeing her again actually entailed.

Fucking a woman who turned out to be sort of her boss was one thing.

Fucking a woman who was not only her boss but was also engaged to her coach? Well, it was too much of a catastrophic dumpster fire for Toni to even begin to comprehend.

The whole situation just makes her feel a bit…used. And maybe that’s what’s bothering her the most about the whole thing.

Part of her desperately wants to know why the blonde had bothered to seek her out at all. Was it just for fun? Some fucked up thrill seeking kink the blonde had to just select a player at random to distract her from her vanilla sex life with her boyfriend?

Toni briefly imagines Shelby doing even half of the things the two of them did last night with Andrew but violently shakes the thoughts from her head before she can go too deep into that rabbit hole.

And okay, the more she thinks about it, she doesn’t really know the specifics of Shelby’s and Andrew’s relationship. Hell, for all she knows, maybe they have some sort of unspoken open relationship rule that she wasn’t privy to, but something tells Toni that fucking one of his players would most likely be a major deal breaker.

Frankly, it wasn’t any of her business and honestly, she doesn’t give a fuck anyway. She really doesn’t.

The situation Toni found herself in was messier than the usual norm for dyke drama but it was nothing she couldn’t find her way out of.

Toni had spent too much of her life fighting her way out of shitty situations and circumstances. The last thing she needed was something or someone to come along and implode the one thing in her life she’s worked the hardest for.

She decides right then and there that the best course of action is to keep her head down, focus on the game and most importantly, her career, and absolutely avoid Shelby Goodkind at all costs.

* * *

Toni is rinsing off under the hot spray of the locker room showers, when she hears the familiar sound of heels hitting the tiled floor. She senses who it is immediately.

She turns under the spray to see none other than Shelby casually leaning against the entryway of the showers with her arms crossed, staring unabashedly at her.

So much for her avoidance strategy.

Toni feels her heart rate speed up at the hungry look in the blonde’s eyes but schools her expression to remain perfectly neutral unwilling to let Shelby see that she has any effect on her at all.

She’s unamused at the ambush.

“Do you mind?” Toni asks, continuing to rinse out her hair under the water.

She’s not ashamed of her nudity and doesn’t bother to cover up. Shelby had seen more than her fair share last night, pretending to act like some blushing virgin now was fairly pointless.

“Not at all.” Shelby responds, and Toni watches as her gaze lasers onto her breasts which she is currently soaping up.

She’s thankful her confusion and anger at the blonde is overriding any arousal she may be feeling at her appreciative gaze.

Toni looks past her, curious if any of her teammates are still lingering in the locker room.

“We’re alone.” Shelby clarifies. “And the door is locked.”

Toni scoffs at that. As if that action was for her benefit at all.

“What do you want, Shelby?” Toni asks, turning the shower off. She realizes it’s the first time she’s said the blonde’s name aloud. Turning around to find the blonde holding out a towel to her with a delighted look on her face, she must’ve realized it too.

“You don’t sound happy to see me.”

“Should I be?” Toni asks, roughly grabbing the towel from her. She wraps it around herself and makes her way into the locker room, Shelby following behind her.

“After last night, I should hope so.” Shelby says sitting down on a bench opposite Toni as she watches her slide her underwear on, admiring her ass as she continues, “You looked like you enjoyed yourself. The things I said…the things I _did_.”

Toni feels herself start to blush and then gets angry at herself for her inappropriate reaction.

She should be yelling and screaming at the blonde! Not blushing like some lovesick fucking puppy over a couple of orgasms, which okay were regrettably... _spectacular_ , but they definitely didn’t override the shit storm Toni was involuntary swept up in.

“Well, I didn’t know who you were last night…or more importantly, who you were with.”

“I seem to recall you being the one who I was with…”

“Cut the shit, Shelby,” Toni is quick to toss a t-shirt over her head and pulls out her wet hair from the collar getting ready to whirl around to face the blonde and really give her a piece of her mind. “You know exactly what I-“

But Shelby is so quiet in her approach; Toni doesn’t notice she’s behind her until her mouth is right up to her ear and she’s pinned against her front.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you this morning.” Shelby husks. “Did you think about me too?”

Toni’s eyelids flutter and she can feel her nipples stiffen. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Shelby asks, reaching around to slide her hand into Toni’s shirt to press against her abs. “Show you how much I want you?” Shelby’s lips feather against her neck and when her fingers move to graze along the hollow of her hipbone and Toni feels herself shudder.

Toni is completely unable to stop her arousal for completely taking over her. Any feelings of anger she had completely subdued under Shelby’s hold on her body. _God damn her_.

“Don’t you want to hear about how I fucked myself this morning? How I wished it was your fingers inside of me? God, I came so hard when I thought about your mouth on my clit. The way you ate me out last night…I’ve never came harder.”

It’s all a bit too much, the way the blonde is touching her, the way her perfume is clouding Toni’s senses, the desperate tone of her voice, the _things_ she’s saying.

Toni feels close to blacking out or even worse, grabbing the blonde and fucking her senseless on the locker room floor, the latter being something she had sworn to herself would never under absolutely any circumstances happen again! It was indisputably off the table, no matter how unfairly sexy Shelby was.

She quickly moves away from Shelby, knees a little shaky from the blonde’s dirty whispers. She needs the distance to get herself under control. She points between them and says a little breathily,

“This isn’t happening.”

“What isn’t happening?” Shelby asks, playing dumb.

“I’m not sleeping with you.”

Shelby smirks. “A little late for that, don’t you think?”

“Again. Okay, I’m not sleeping with you _again_.”

“Why not?” And god, Shelby actually has the audacity to _pout_. Toni isn’t sure if the reaction is about her comment or the fact that she’s now fully clothed, but she presses on.

“Do you want that list alphabetically or chronologically?” Toni asks getting her bearings back. She almost has to hand it to Shelby, the blonde’s audacity is almost admirable.

“You’re cute when you’re playing hard to get.”

“Dammit Shelby, I’m serious! You can’t just drop a bomb like this on me and expect me to just spread my legs for you when you snap your fingers.”

“So, you’re saying after you’ve had some time to process…” Shelby moves closer to her. “…your legs _will_ be spreading for me?”

“That’s not -- No!” God what was it about this woman that made Toni completely lose the ability to form a single coherent sentence. It was _insane_.

“This needs to stop. I don’t know what kind of game you’re trying to play but I’m not going to be your fucking athletic flavor of the week, okay? This is my fucking life…my fucking career--”

“Oh, I see. So that’s what you’re so upset about?” Shelby interrupts. “That you’re being treated like some little experiment? That I used you? That poor little Toni Shalifoe isn’t special...that she isn’t _wanted_?”

Toni feels some of her anger bubble to the surface at the blonde’s words, who had somehow managed to source and pick at some of Toni’s deepest insecurities, not that she’d let her know that.

“Don’t patronize me.” Toni warns.

“Let me makes things clearer for you.” And Shelby is back to invading her personal space. “I want _you_ …and only you. And when I see something I want, I don’t stop until I get it.”

“Spoken like true one percenter.” Toni bites out but she can’t help the way her body tingles at Shelby’s words. Rather than being offended at the barb, Shelby just smiles as if she can see right through Toni’s facade.

“I know you want me too.”

“You don’t know the first thing about what I want.”

Shelby arched a brow at that. “I think I have some ideas”

“You aren’t used to people telling you ‘no’ are you?” And Shelby just shrugs because of course she isn’t. People with her status of wealth and class rarely are.

“Can’t say I’ve experienced much of that.” There’s no arrogance in the way she says it, she’s just matter of fact about it. But it only serves to remind Toni that they are leagues apart in their life experiences.

Toni finally feels like she’s reached her limit in this conversation.

She’s torn between her desperation to get away from Shelby and her never ending come fuck me eyes while simultaneously wanting to beat her at her own game.

And so, this time Toni does lean into her, much to Shelby’s extreme delight. Toni notices the blonde’s breath hitch and Toni slide’s her mouth as close to her jawline as she can get without actually touching her, to whisper in her ear.

“Then I’ll guess you’ll just have to get used to being disappointed.”

And with that, Toni breaks away from her and leaves without looking back.


	3. iii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I ignored the absolute mountain of real work I have to do so I could finish this chapter and write smut for your thirsty asses should tell you just how much this ship and this story has taken over my brain. 
> 
> Some of your comments have me absolutely rolling too lmao. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love so far.

Toni starts to believe luck may actually be on her side for once because she manages to avoid Shelby for an entire three days.

To her credit, Toni had spent those three days attempting to scrub every little detail of Shelby Goodkind and their disastrous situation from her memory.

Her questions would just have to remain unanswered.

Such as, just who the hell _was_ Shelby Goodkind?, And what did she want with her?, and why did she make her feel so…

Whatever, it didn’t matter, Toni decided.

The memories of her touch, her piercing eyes, her disarming smile, her words, and yes, her body had been successfully pushed so far in the back of Toni’s mind that it would take a thirty mile per hour collision on the ice to knock them loose. At least, Toni hoped so.

And if somehow those memories had inspired some seriously explicit sex dreams over the last few nights, causing her to wake up gasping for air, clenching the sheets with her pulse pounding between her legs?

Well, that was a problem for her subconscious to deal with.

Because fully awake and alert Toni knew the only logical course of action was to block everything out.

Out. Out. Out.

By day four, she had half convinced herself that she had actually never gone up to Shelby’s hotel room that night, let alone been fucked within an inch of life against a door. She most definitely could not recall Shelby’s knot tying prowess or what she tasted like when she came. That was for sure.

Toni finds that she’s actually able to compartmentalize things fairly well, so much so that she’s able to talk to Coach Andrew freely and without the slightest hint of awkwardness throughout their morning practice.

Her performance on the ice makes a dramatic turnaround, which makes her teammates happy, and they even manage to accept her apology for acting like a total asshole. It was a win-win.

The team’s spent first half of practice running conditioning drills and Toni kind of relishes in the way her thighs burn from the endless skating Coach has them do, running back and forth from the red line to the blue line until they dropped.

By the end of the first half of practice Toni is drenched in sweat, completely out of breath, and her muscles are delightfully sore in a way that has her craving an ice bath after practice.

They eventually move onto the back half of practice, which is a bit looser as Andrew gives them free reign to run their own drills while he and the assistant coaches move into the offices to work on plays and lineups, so the team is slightly goofing off while they are practicing their puck handling skills while skating around lines of cones that have been set up around the rink like a mini obstacle course.

Fatin has come up with a game for them to play while practicing, because _of course_ Fatin will find a way to infuse some form of entertainment into anything she does.

She’s currently mid ice, explaining the rules to her game as the team looks on in amusement.

“Rule number one”, Fatin starts, skating out in front of the girls, “Handle. Your. Puck. To. The. Beat.” Her puck taps along her stick to each syllable.

“Pull out your best moves, get through the course. If you score on Dorothy—” She points to Dot who gets in a faux guarding position crossing her stick and gloved arm in front of her. “—You win and move onto the next round. If Dorothy blocks you or you lose control of the puck, well…game over, sisters.”

“Are there any rules about song choice?” Toni asks, actually thinking that Fatin’s idea for a game doesn’t sound half bad.

“Yeah, if it sucks the team gets automatic veto power to disqualify you.” Fatin says, which makes Toni and the rest of the team laugh.

“Fair enough.” Toni replies.

Fatin’s up first, the other girls line up near the outside of the bench to watch as she skates up to the blue line carrying the puck on her stick as she belts out the opening lines to Rihanna’s Birthday Cake.

_Come and put your name on it_   
_Put your name on it_   
_Come and put your name on it_   
_Your name_   
_Bet you wanna put your name on it_   
_Put your name on it_   
_Come and put your name on it_

The girls bang their sticks on the ice as Fatin works the puck with forehand L’s along with the beat of the song.

She pivots on her hip and smoothly transitions to skate’s backwards through the next set of cones and everyone lets out an “EYYYYYYYY” in encouragement as Fatin really starts getting into it, dancing a bit as her blades move from left to right, the puck tap, tap, tapping on her stick as she sings, “Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake…”

She taps the puck up in air a bit as she transitions back to skating forward’s and waggles her tongue at Dot, who’s squaring up in the net and blowing mocking kisses at her in return as she gets her glove hand ready.

Fatin launches the puck off her stick and it sails into the top fight corner of the net, Dot just missing it by an inch. She slams her stick down in frustration.

“Better luck next time, Dorothy.” Fatin winks at her, skating back near the box to get gloved fist bumps down the line from her teammates.

“Nice moves, Jadmani.” Toni compliments her, honestly impressed by the defense woman’s puck handling skills.

“I know my way around a stick.” Fatin shrugs casually, then mimics bushing her hair over her shoulder in faux arrogance.

“Gross.”

Fatin just laughs. “Alright, Rilke. Double dose of defense, you’re up. Show em’ what you got.”

Leah skates out of the line and grabs a puck from the pile near the boards. She gets about ten seconds into her run when groans from the sidelines stop her, instantly rejecting her choice to skate to _The Smiths_.

“Veto, Veto, Veto!” The girls chant from boards, banging their sticks on the ice.

“Leah baby, _please_ start listening to bands that have made music in the last two decades.” Fatin rags on her and Toni clocks the way Leah’s eyes shift behind the cage of her helmet at the pet name.

_Interesting._

“The Smiths are classic.” Leah defends herself.

“Yeah, to sad skinny white boys with no taste.” Rachel jokes.

“Dot listens to nothing but hair metal and you’re giving _me_ shit?” Leah points to Dot who just shrugs in the net confused as to why she’s being brought into this, but she still calls out to defend herself.

“Motley Crüe will always be more hardcore than that whiney little bitch boy Morrissey.”

“Whatever, you guys suck.”

Leah moves back into the line to sulk and Linh gets ready to go next.

Linh of course chooses a P!nk song to skate to but gets a little too into her skating rendition of “Raise Your Glass” that the puck gets away from her thirty seconds into her drill.

“There are other artists Linh.” Rachel says.

“Okay, but P!nk is mother fucking eternal.”

“Unlike your ability to hold onto the puck.” Rachel retorts. “What was that move again?” _So raise your glass if you are wrong!_ “ Rachel mock sings while raising her stick high in the air and then fakes fumbling forward.

Linh removes her glove to give her the ringer.

Rachel actually skates and stick handles like a boss as she glides through the cones effortlessly rapping Tierra Wack’s _Clones_ but she’s about a second too late on her release when she tries to score on Dot, by the time the puck leaves her stick, Dot has her glove hand ready near the post and catches the puck with ease.

“Fuck!” Rachels shouts in frustration.

“That was impressive Reid, but you completely telegraphed your shot. Could see where you were aiming a mile away.” Toni points out.

“Yeah, yeah why don’t you show us how it’s done then.” Rachel replies, flicking her wrist out towards to ice.

Toni just smiles, absolutely knowing she has the skills to do just that.

Fatin being the obviously one to beat, Toni knows she needs to pull out some impressive moves to come out on top. She flicks a puck over from the pile and carries it forward on the ice eventually using a forehand puck flip to fly the puck up and bounce it on her stick a few times as she moves forward to the blue line.

“Fucking show off!” Fatin calls out while nudging Rachel who’s next to her with her elbow. “Do you believe this shit?”

Rachel scoffs when Toni’s begins rapping out the opening lines of Kendrick Lamar’s _Humble_ , her husky voice echoing throughout the rink.

“Humble my ass!” She calls out but quickly quiets when Toni starts getting into her run.

Toni initially begins to mirror Fatin’s run but by the time she gets to her third verse, she starts using the blades of her skates to catch the puck in time to the rhythm, bouncing the puck from out in front of her, back between her legs to catch the puck behind her, out to the side, back to her skates.

She pivots into skating backwards and looks directly at Fatin as she sings the next verse, crouching so low she’s almost kneeling as her stick moves the puck in front of her.

“Girl, I can buy yo' ass the world with my paystub. Ooh, that pussy good, won't you sit it on my taste buds?” Toni wags her tongue at Fatin, who fans herself at the action.

Toni comes out of the crouch and turns back to face forwards and all her teammates mouths collectively drop as Toni moves into the last section of cones because Toni isn’t just puck handling with her stick. She’s using her whole _body_.

The puck moves around her like a flash and Toni pop, locks, and shimmies as she glides her stick around her as she spins. She pops the puck up in the air once more and it sails behind her as she moves her stick back to catch it, dropping it back down on the ice and moving it forward to begin her attack on net.

Toni pulls about three fake out jukes with her stick, moving it quickly left, right, left, right before she launches the puck at Dot, Dot shifts in the net but she isn’t quick enough to lower her pads to the floor of the ice and the puck sails right through the five-hole with ease.

Toni sinks down to one knee and pumps her arm for a little celebratory pose before skating back to the bench.

“God damn, Shalifoe okay, okay! Bested at my own damn game. It’s just uncivilized!” Fatin calls in faux outrage out as Toni skates toward her. She offers her a congratulatory fist bump.

“That’s how we do in Minnesota baby!”

“Well Mama needs to hit up the frozen ponds I guess because that was something else!”

“Any time you need some pointers Fatin and I mean in all areas, you know where to find me.” Toni jokes, waggling her eyebrows.

Fatin just playfully shoves her but Toni keeps an eye on the way Leah is now glaring daggers into her after her comment and makes a note to ask Fatin about that little development later.

“I like that dangle you pulled there, just before the release.” Rachel says, mimicking Toni’s earlier move with her stick.

“Yeah?” Toni says. “We can try to do something where we can work it in one of our plays. Something like this –” Toni moves forward to repeat the move but then pulls a backhand pass to move the puck to Rachel at the end.

“Shit that is _smooth_.” Rachel replies, impressed. She collects the puck with ease.

The group huddles around and as they begin trading ideas for plays and moves to one another, Toni has a warm feeling rush over her at the easiness of the team dynamic, the way they laugh and tease one another.

Little by little she's noticing, it's starting to feel like home.

* * *

Practice is wrapping up about thirty minutes later and all the girls are currently seated on the player’s benches, shedding their gloves and taking massive gulps from their water bottles to rehydrate themselves.

They’re all shooting the shit for a bit before they make their way back to locker room to shower. Toni is in mid conversation with Rachel and Linh talking about offensive strategy when a ping from the small duffel under her bench draws her attention. She pulls her bag out in front of her and quickly roots around to grab it from the side pocket.

And Toni, being exhausted from a long practice and not really paying attention just clicks on the text notification she sees on the screen absent-mindedly, assuming it’s from Marty telling her about yet another stray dog she’s managed to take in this month.

When the message finally opens Toni is about to reply about the benefits of the ASPCA instead of using her now empty bedroom in their previously shared apartment as a shelter but instead her brain nearly fries out because the text message that has been sent to her was in absolutely no way from Marty.

The text message, sent from a private number, contains just one solitary picture.

A faceless selfie cropped just below the neckline, showcasing a pair of tan legs sitting on what looked to be a set of stairs made of dark wood. The legs are encased in black stockings and spread open to reveal the woman’s body fitted in a black lace body suit, her breasts pushed up high and slightly spilling out over the cups.

A fissure cracks in the locked box in Toni’s brain and images of the body that Toni knows very intimately behind the barrier of fabric flood into her brain at warp speed.

The shock of who the sender is in no way diffusing the fact the picture has Toni slightly wet and throbbing within seconds.

She knows exactly who the picture is from because the memory of stupidly scrawling her number on the pad of hotel stationary in Shelby’s hotel room is now fresh in her mind.

She’s too busy staring at the photo with a mixture of lust and shock to be embarrassed at the fact that she’s practically soaking through her shorts and not from the buckets of sweat she’s dripping from practice, while her teammates stand less than five feet away.

She’s also too busy contemplating why Shelby had waited until _now_ finally let Toni know she had saved her number after days of radio silence that she doesn’t see Fatin come up next to her to hover over my shoulder.

“Oh my _god_!” Fatin exclaims, swiping the phone from the stunned hands of Toni. “Shalifoe you have been holding the fuck out!”

“Who the hell is this goddess?” Fatin asks waving the phone around. “and how the hell did _you_ bag her?”

Toni’s flushes with an immediate mixture of embarrassment and anger.

“I swear to fucking god Fatin, give it back.” Toni warns trying to reach toward Fatin to grab the device back. “I’m not kidding.”

Fatin backs away, stomping her skates on the rubber matted floor as she plays keep away from Toni who is approaching her like a stampeding bull. Everyone else backs up on the bench to let the two pass by, eyeing the situation with amusement.

“I want details. Who, what, when, where, _why_? Is this the same chick from the other night?” Fatin hold the phone behind her back. “Please spare no detail. Inquiring and horny minds want to know.”

“You’ll be lucky if I spare your life.”

Fatin quickly climbs over the side of the boards and onto the ice with Toni giving chase and Fatin laughs maniacally as she skates away from Toni, holding her phone up in the air she begins typing out a message.

“Damn baby, can’t wait to see that puss—oof!”

It doesn’t take long for Toni to catch her, effectively tackling Fatin and pinning her arms before she can do any damage like actually reply to Shelby’s text like she was actually encouraging her behavior.

The two lightly wrestle on the ice before a slip on Fatin’s end sends them both stumbling down and the phone slips out of Fatin’s hand, sliding away towards the bench

“You can be such an asshole sometimes, you know that?” Toni says, getting up from their tangles heap on the ground and brushing some ice off from her shorts.

“Yet you still kind of love me for it.” Fatin says, accepting Toni’s hand up off the floor. “And all jokes aside I really wasn’t kidding about those details. Your mystery woman is hot.”

 _If only you knew._ Toni thought thinking of about three dozen other adjectives that come to mind.

 _Forbidden_ being one that seems to flash in Toni’s brain the most as a looming bold red neon sign.

“And that’s how she’ll remain to you.”

“You’re no fun.”

With Fatin righted, Toni skates over to collect her phone but effectively slows when she sees not only where her phone slid but to who.

Andrew reaches down to grab the device from where is had skid to next to the blade of his skate, clearly done with his earlier meetings with the assistant coaches as the two chat away with some of the girls on the bench.

Toni hesitantly approaches him hoping that if a higher power truly did exist, it insured that Fatin somehow nudged the lock button on her phone before dropping it.

The phone thankfully doesn’t look like it’s been cracked despite the puck like abuse it received on the ice and Toni breaths out a sigh of relief when the phone turns on Andrew’s hands and Toni can see it illuminate the familiar design of her lock screen.

“How come every time I come out here, I see you fighting with yet another teammate.” Andrew asks, and Toni can tell by the tone of his voice that he’s teasing clearly taking no offense to her and Fatin’s tussle. “Don’t tell me I need to start worrying about you Shalifoe.”

“No sir.” Toni chuckles awkwardly. “Just showing Jadmani some better defensive moves.”

“Ha!” Fatin says, skating past the two of them. “She wishes, Coach.”

“Here.” Andrew holds out the phone to her and Toni takes it from him, the device feeling like a hot stone burning into the skin of her palm. With the incendiary picture it held, it may as well be. A slight frisson of discomfort comes over Toni.

“Good work today. I can see you wearing that ‘C’ on your jersey in no time”

Toni clears her throat, briefly making eye contact with him before shifting her gaze back to the ice.

“Uh, Thanks Coach.” Unsure if she even warrants the praise or wants that kind of team responsibility.

“Keep it up, I mean it. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And with a nod she skates away, suddenly desperate to get off the ice.

* * *

The pictures don’t stop coming.

By the time Toni’s showered, changed and leaving the arena, she’s received two more photos that she somehow manages to keep away from Fatin’s prying eyes, each one more scandalous and scintillating than the next.

Toni’s treated to the reverse angle of Shelby’s outfit, her perfect ass on display in the flimsy thong cut of the bodysuit. She can see the barest trace of blonde hair, pulled over one of Shelby’s shoulder from where the photo has been cropped.

The photo that follows has the black body suit pulled down to expose Shelby’s breasts, and Toni nearly cracks her phone with how hard she grips it at the image of Shelby’s hands tweaking the piercings adorning her nipples.

The pictures are…a lot, and Toni’s poor gay brain can only take so much denial.

She is impossibly worked up, turned on beyond belief, and is desperately curbing the urge to shove her hands down her pants just to get some kind of relief or even worse throw all her ideas of ethics and morality into the garbage and drive to wherever Shelby is so she can tear her lingerie off piece by piece, and tongue fuck her into oblivion.

Toni’s locker room dismissal of Shelby the other day has clearly backfired on her in the worst way because all she’s done is apparently spurned Shelby on to chase her even more and elevate her game to near diabolical levels.

She has so severely underestimated Shelby’s powers of seduction.

Shelby, it seemed, was playing this game of seduction with Battle Royale like levels of sophistication and Toni with all her weak efforts to hold Shelby at arm’s length and excuses as to _why_ they shouldn’t be doing this felt more on par with Spy Kids 2.

Toni briefly wonders if Shelby has used her status money and power to hire some poor intern with a penchant for photography into spending the day snapping carefully curated semi nudes of her or if she actually has that much time on her hands.

It must be the latter because as calculating as Shelby seems to be in the light of day torturing some poor idiot to stew in sexual frustration all day while she exploited her exhibitionist kink didn’t _quite_ fit the bill for her.

The torture was clearly reserved for Toni alone and she would be lying if she said the thought of Shelby putting in that much effort to dress up and snap erotic photos of herself for Toni’s eyes only didn’t make her absolutely burn in desire.

She _really_ needs a distraction.

Toni is attempting to move through the remainder of her day, completing her errands without allowing Shelby and her nuclear bombs of erotic nudes to derail her and her brain any more than they already have.

She’s checking out with a small grocery order bundled up in both her arms at the local Provigo, and momentarily curses herself for her constant stubbornness for always forgoing a basket thinking she would just be running in for ‘a few things’. It’s never just a few things.

The cashier quickly greets her with, “Bonjour, Hi.”

And Toni gives a quick hello in return, so the cashier knows to continue the transaction in English.

Her phone chimes once more as Toni is unloading her items on the belt. She already knows who the text is from but can’t help herself as she digs into her track pants and fishes the device out of her pocket.

She nearly drops the carton of oat milk she’s holding, unable to tear her eyes away from the picture that she should absolutely _not_ be looking at in the middle of a crowded grocery store.

The picture is…so absolutely fucking explicit and Toni can’t help the way she practically salivates at the image of Shelby’s hand pulling the crotch of her body suit to one side to display a fresh Brazilian wax while her other hand is slightly spreading her lips open, fingers glistening with the wetness there.

_Dear fucking god._

Toni is so painfully turned on that she has a hard reminding herself that this should be an outrage.

Face burning, she quickly pockets her phone and hands the cashier money, practically sprinting out of the store with her groceries.

* * *

When Toni gets back to her apartment twenty minutes later it takes her less than a minute to deposit the grocery bags on the nearby kitchen counter and it takes about another minute before she’s on her bed, legs spread and two fingers deep as she slowly fucks herself to the thread of images now saved to her phone.

All the reasons why Toni should absolutely not be doing this are pushed to the wayside as she gets completely caught up in the fantasy Shelby’s pictures have inspired. She can deal with the repercussions later.

_In her mind, she enters Shelby’s apartment to find her still sitting on the staircase, legs spread and beckoning Toni closer to her with a crook of her finger and a sultry smile._

_Toni is in front of her an on her knees in no time and Shelby leans back as Toni slowly peels the black stockings from her legs, the nylon rubbing against her tanned skin deliciously before Toni discards them behind her._

_She runs her hands back up Shelby’s legs and squeezes the back of her thighs as she brings the blonde closer to her to wrap her legs around Toni’s middle as their mouths finally connect in a torrid kiss that’s all tongue and teeth._

_The body suit stays on, but Toni roughly tugs the thin straps down off the blonde’s delicate shoulders to expose her breasts and Toni breaks away from their kiss to trail her mouth down Shelby’s neck, peppering the skin there with small love bites that make the blonde groan in approval before she’s letting out a shout when Toni finally pulls a nipple into her mouth._

_“God, yes!” Shelby moans arching her back and clutching Toni’s head to her breast._

Toni groans as her fingers roughly circle her clit as she feels a gush of wetness pool out from the fantasy her brain is playing out.

_She’s on her knees now, running her tongue though Shelby’s folds as she tastes the tangy sweetness there. She groans at the heady taste and the rough way the blonde is grinding her mound against her face, holding Toni’s head in place with an iron clad grip on her hair. The slight sting of having her hair pulled sending jolts to Toni’s core making her fingers move even more furiously around her swollen clit._

_“I love the way you fuck me.” Shelby pants, staring into her eyes. “You feel so good, baby.”_

Toni’s eyes roll into the back of her head as dream Shelby continues her praises, absolutely lost to the feeling of having Shelby in her arms beneath her.

“Fuck, Shelby…”

_“I’m so close.” Shelby whispers. “I need your fingers—inside.”_

_Toni happily obliges, guiding two fingers into Shelby’s wetness with ease and matching the quick pace of her tongue feeling just how close Shelby is to coming._

_“Toni! UGH! Fuck!”_

On her bed, Toni is rapidly approaching one of the best self-induced orgasms she’s ever had, and she picks up speed as dream Shelby is seconds away from coming all over her tongue.

_“Just like that, just like that – Don’t stop! Fuck, I’m coming!”_

Toni gasps as her orgasm hits her crying out as she comes all over her fingers, body tensing and her pulse roaring in her ears absolutely stunned by the intensity of it.

She’s still panting slightly and a bit dazed in the aftershocks of her orgasm and images of her daydream that she barely registers the phone buzzing next her head.

She idly reaches for it, flicking it into her palm and turning it over so she can see the screen. Her eyes widen when she sees,

**‘Incoming call: Private’.**

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be honest with me. You don't care about the hockey at all, do you? You're only here for the smut. It's okay you can tell me, I know how horny some of y'all are lmfao. 
> 
> Anyway feel free to yell at me in the comments. =)


End file.
